<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrong Room by SteampunkLadybird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696157">Wrong Room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteampunkLadybird/pseuds/SteampunkLadybird'>SteampunkLadybird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How to Earn A BSc(Hons) in Fighting Nightmares [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Characters are sleep-deprived (what else do you expect from university), F/M, Hiccup is Awkward, Meet-Cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:53:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteampunkLadybird/pseuds/SteampunkLadybird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the <em> fuck </em> are you doing in my bedroom?"</p><p>That was one angry voice.</p><p>In response, naturally Hiccup did the most sensible thing: He shrieked.</p><p> </p><p>After a late-night reconnaissance mission, the only thing Hiccup can think of is crawling into bed and hibernating. However, his plans are scuppered when he ends up in the completely wrong dorm room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III &amp; Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How to Earn A BSc(Hons) in Fighting Nightmares [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wrong Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is part of a wider series of very self-indulgent short scenes that I've been writing on-and-off for the past... 5 years...</p><p> </p><p>Set in London in 2028, Hiccup and Jack, along with Merida, Rapunzel and Moana, are superpowered protégés to the Guardians, a group of retired superheroes who have been protecting cities from Pitch Black and his Nightmares for as long as people can remember.</p><p>Other chapters and drabbles will make it into here eventually.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SEMESTER 1; WEEK 4</p><p>"Good work, boys!" North clapped hands to both Hiccup and Jack's shoulders. Hiccup felt his knees threatening to buckle. "Now, you both must get to bed, da? Lectures bright and early tomorrow, I am sure!" North wandered off, dusting his sleeves off and losing the shiny gold battle coating as he reverted back to normal. He was humming Shostakovich as he went down the street.</p><p>Jack was midway through a yawn. "You're not going to stay here and work on your suit, are you?"</p><p>"Not tonight." Hiccup answered before he yawned too. "I'm literally exhausted. Let's head back to campus."</p><p>The two boys traipsed down the dark road, leaning on each other for support.</p><p>"You know, since we've started this superhero lark, I don't think I've had one night of decent, uninterrupted sleep." Jack moaned.</p><p>"I didn't think it was possible to do consecutive all-nighters this early in the semester..." Hiccup said as he rummaged in his pockets for his key card.</p><p>Under his mask, Jack gave a sleepy smirk. "Welcome to university, anything goes."</p><p>Hiccup drew out an empty hand from his pocket and groaned. "Well shit. I have apparently somehow managed to leave my key card in my apartment."</p><p>Jack sniggered. "Good luck getting in, you're going to have to climb."</p><p>"Dammit Jack, I'm on the fourth floor!"</p><p>"Have fun!" Jack sauntered off, still snickering. Hiccup flipped him the bird as he turned to scale his apartment block.</p><p>It wouldn’t normally be easy to clamber up the side of a building, but such was Hiccup's power that he could scale walls nimbly and quickly. The window was open and Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief as he crawled through the gap.</p><p>"What the <em>fuck</em> are you doing in my bedroom?"</p><p>That was one angry voice.</p><p>In response, naturally he did the most sensible thing: He shrieked.</p><p>Oh no. He could <em>definitely</em> tell this wasn’t his room. Especially since there was a girl, sitting upright in bed, clutching a torch (which was now shining in Hiccup's eyes) and glaring at him.</p><p>"Um… hi? Shit, sorry, I've got the wrong room." (Thank the Gods he still had his mask on, his cheeks were <em>burning</em>.)</p><p>There was a dangerous glint in the girl's eyes. "Get. Out. Get out before I call Security."</p><p>He raised his hands in surrender, nearly falling back out the window in the process. "I'm going, I'm going. Really sorry about that, it won't happen again."</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p>SEMESTER 1; WEEK 5</p><p>That plan didn’t exactly last long.</p><p>Not more than 3 nights later (though admittedly, at a more reasonable time than 4am), Hiccup again tumbled into the wrong room.</p><p>And yet again the next evening.</p><p>And a week later. (To which she asked whether he was doing this on purpose.)</p><p>The 5th time Hiccup came into the Wrong Room, the girl asked whether he wanted to stay for coffee. "I've just put the kettle on," she supplied, "and I thought, well, considering these visits are becoming a regular thing, why not come join me."</p><p>Hiccup laughed. "Am I really becoming a regular visitor?"</p><p>"You might as well be." The battered old kettle was whistling now, and she crossed the room to get out cups. "I'm Astrid, by the way."</p><p>"Hic- err, Night Fury."</p><p>"Oh, I know who you are; I've been covering your fights for the last month. Here." She handed him a mug of coffee and gestured for him to sit down next to her.</p><p>They sat drinking coffee for a while before Hiccup summoned up the courage to ask: "You're being surprisingly chill about being in the same room as a superhero. What gives?"</p><p>"Well hey, you’ve interrupted my sleep schedule and work schedule so much," she started (Hiccup winced, Astrid winked) "that there's not really any need to freak out any more. What did you guys get up to this evening?"</p><p>"It was just patrol tonight; we're trying to figure out where our enemy is so we can find him before he finds us."</p><p>Astrid nodded. "Is it going alright?"</p><p>Hiccup shrugged, taking a final gulp of the coffee. "Bastard's still evading us, but we should catch up with him soon. Anyway," He stood up, stretching a bit, "thanks for the coffee, good chat, I should get going now."</p><p>"See you next time, Night Fury." Astrid smirked.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p>SEMESTER 1; WEEK 8</p><p>Following that, coffee with Astrid became a regular thing after patrols, so much so that Hiccup now intentionally came through the wrong window, which Astrid intentionally left open. They had even discussed making some form of "Bat Signal" as an inside joke, to peals of laughter from Astrid.</p><p>Then there was a lull in activity from Pitch Black (thank goodness), and Hiccup spent much of that catching up on sleep and actually getting on with coursework.</p><p>Their next meeting didn't happen until about 3 weeks later, when, exhausted after testing his new suit, he did accidentally fall into Astrid's room again, at 2am.</p><p>Astrid woke with a start.</p><p>"Sorry!" Hiccup whispered. "I'll just, um... go. Don't mind me."</p><p>Astrid yawned while fumbling for something. Her torch clicked on.</p><p>"New suit." She commented. "I like it. Are those wings?"</p><p>"Yep. Flight-suit Mark 2, it's not doing too badly so far - if I could just - get the springs - calibrated -" Now was when his suit acted up. He huffed, indignant.</p><p>Astrid laughed as she got out of bed to help him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>